


The Major-Pilot's Song

by lyricsaboutcats



Series: N7 Prompts [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricsaboutcats/pseuds/lyricsaboutcats
Summary: “Humans always ask for songs,” he observes with a shake of his head and a small smile.





	The Major-Pilot's Song

Vetra, PeeBee, and Drack wait, their expressions expectant and vaguely puzzled as they stare. They have been brought into the cockpit of the Tempest without being told exactly why. There are no explosions nor emergencies to be attended to; merely the salarian who pilots the ship, sitting uncomfortably in his chair and glaring at the human pathfinder.

“Please?” Ryder asks him again. “I want them to hear it.”

Kallo Jath turns his head away. “No,” he answers, momentarily glancing back to her with his mouth falling into a grim line of betrayal. “Besides, you promised that you wouldn’t tell anyone about it.”

Ryder begs, placing her palms together. “I promise I won’t ask ever again.”

“I don’t believe you in the slightest.”

“I… Um, super promise?”

He sighs. “Fine,” he concedes, standing up. His hands lift up into the air to strike a widely dramatic pose, and then he closes his eyes. Kallo begins to sing to the group, softly at first, slowly gaining volume and confidence as the sound of his own secret theme song begins to fill the air.

 _I am the very model of a piloting salarian,_  
_I’ve flown for species turian, asari, and batarian!_  
_I’m quite good at mechanics (which I grant are mostly orbital),_  
_because I am salarian (my strength level adorable)!_

_My space-flight motivations range from noble to contrarian,  
I am the very model of a piloting salarian!_

Drack and Vetra’s mouths drop open in surprise when the song finally ends, and PeeBee laughs, bouncing on her heels with glee.

Ryder claps. “See? I told you he could sing!”

Kallo lowers his arms, and then sits back down in his chair. “Humans always ask for songs,” he observes with a shake of his head and a small smile. “I don’t understand why.”

Sara's hands are back together in a flash, begging. “Will you do it again?”

He groans, still smiling, and turns away. “Not a chance.”


End file.
